


Today, I almost...

by capricious_Bastard



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 09:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricious_Bastard/pseuds/capricious_Bastard
Summary: A work very close to my... Heart.I hope I managed to convey at least a fragment of what I wanted to convey.





	Today, I almost...

"_Today,_ _I almost hung myself today._"

He turned, wide-eyed and shocked, a pool of swirling emotions in the pit of his stomach as he's met with a smiling brunette.

"What the fuck, Catalin!" The Serbian shouted, anger, confusion, hurt, fear, and despair all mixed into those four words. Suddenly, his vision waving, glassy and blurry.

"Relax", the brunette laughed, "I'm still alive, aren't I?" Then he paused, biting down on his lower, "I'm still alive..." He repeated, softer, in a whisper as he looked down, wringing his hands together, biting down harder on his lip.

"What the fuck..." Ilija repeated, closing his eyes as he scooted closer, pulling the other boy to him, resting his head against the other's.

Everything is silent. The night cold yet warm with the moon's brilliance. The echoes of the wind falling on deaf ears, held back sobs is the music that plays by his ear.

"I don't know." Catalin mumbled, covering his mouth as hot tears streaked down his cheeks, "I don't know..." He paused, hiccuped as he sucked in a shaky breath.

_I don't know._

_It's all so painful._

_Why am I alive again?_

_I wish I wasn't._

_I'm sorry._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sun light shone through the drawn back curtains, dust flying around its light.

The ceiling seemed so far. So distant. Too white, too blinding.

Everything was empty, he thought as he blinked through tired eyes.

He turns, looking at the framed photo on his bedside table.

A smile curls his lips.

Before it falls.

And tightness are all he feels.

Suffocating and dangerous.

Binding and painful.

With his thin lips that he parted, he speaks.

"Today, I almost..."

**Author's Note:**

> A work very close to my... Heart.
> 
> I hope I managed to convey at least a fragment of what I wanted to convey.


End file.
